The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to reciprocating engines, and, more particularly to exhaust valves of a reciprocating engine.
A reciprocating engine (e.g., a reciprocating internal combustion engine) combusts fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive a piston (e.g., a reciprocating piston) within a cylinder of a cylinder head. In particular, the hot combustion gases expand and exert a pressure against the piston that linearly moves the piston from a top portion to a bottom portion of the cylinder during an expansion stroke. The piston converts the pressure exerted by the combustion gases and the piston's linear motion into a rotating motion (e.g., via a connecting rod and a crankshaft coupled to the piston) that drives one or more loads (e.g., an electrical generator). The cylinder head also includes intake and exhaust valves, which open and close to control the intake of air and exhaust of combustion gases during operation of the reciprocating engine. Unfortunately, the exhaust valves are subject to considerable heat from the combustion process, and this heat can lead to degradation and coking of the lubricant used for the exhaust valves. Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the cooling and lubrication associated with the exhaust valves.